Enriching the world
by TrojanHate
Summary: I was bored in year 11 Economics but suddenly INSPIRATION STRUCK! Realy i just wantet to make the already rich world of maplestroy have just a little bit more depth. Also everything i write here is free reign for other stories if you want to use it or parts of it in your stories history and/or as a whole story in and of itself.


Paste your document here...

**People places and tales of the land**

**Maplestorys world always realy intrigues me, its probably the craziest mix of things that i have evey witnesed when i stop to think about it and so i come to this. Im writing stories about the places, thir origin, the people who live there, or just whatever pops into my head. These are all connected in some way, even if it is very small but to keep that small little 'ooooh i get it' momen i would a preciat if no one spoiled the cooler conections that i think ive made. Also the singapore one at the bottom is a bit of a joke but it could be serious in the future.**

**Any ideas for other small stories are welcome but i already have a few ideas.**

**other than that have fun.**

* * *

Dusk had fallen over kerning city, but then again when wasn't it in a state of not quite day but just before night? The glowing orange sun peeked through the smoke and clouds making silhouettes of the cranes and skyscrapers whilst the dark shadows in the alleyways grew darker.

Smooth jazz wafts through the main thoroughfare populated sparsely by taxies and the occasional tram. Citizens', vendors and out of place tourists mingled on the lower street platforms and the side streets leading to the market district. The sewer entrance was crowded with men and women in bright armour and flowing robes, trading items of great value and intrigue or planning their next great adventure.

Unbeknownst to most except the wisest, well informed and most observant, another class of workers stalked the city streets, engaging in the not so savoury side of business. Weaving between stalls and people on the main streets and in the markets steadily filling their pockets with stolen goods before disappearing. Those hiding in plane sight, letting the words on the street flow through them, in forming them. Sects of shadows doing unsavoury work for the highest bidder all the while with a knife palmed in their hands. But above all of those, dangling from cranes and flitting in and out of the shadows. The lords of darkness and the wielders of shadow, who snipe their targets from the dark or assassinate with a single fatal blow from the shadows and all the while smooth jazz wafts over the city as night rears its head, in this city of dusk.

* * *

A toy maker from El Nath wide of belly and white of beard set sail with wife and son for the land of freedom and adventure. Toward the end of their journey when freedom was almost in sight the sea shook and the sky opened up with light and sound splitting the helm of the boat in twain. When the toy maker washed ashore a duo of islands his wife and son where nowhere to be found, weeping in his grief he vowed to build a tower to the heavens for each of them so that they would have an assured place in the afterlife.

Everyday the toymaker would build brick by brick his towers to the heavens. Once these twin towers had reached the clouds and both numbered one hundred in floors the toy maker connected them with a workshop as big as a city and then he went about his work.

Thousands upon thousands of toys he made whilst his white beard grew longer and his stomach thinner. Each toy he made had a piece of his spirit at its core helping it to move and function. As the years whiled away his sanity began to slip, during his ravings this humble toy maker from the frost filled forests of El Nath stumbled upon the secrets to space and time.

The toy maker had seen hid end rearing in the strands of time and so to preserve his legacy and city of toys he delved to the bottom of his workshop, somewhere even he had forgotten about. There he crafted his finest work, a giant clock with the capability to keep his workshop and towers in a constant state of suspended animation. Into this he poured all his memories of his wife and son before slumping into a heap of steaming flesh. The clock awoke to the old toymakers fall and if it had the capability to cry it would have.

* * *

I have been to an island as diverse as the people living there. Mountains and canyons of bleak rock and parched shrubbery, broken up at its edge by a forest so dense and tall that for kilometres in every direction all you could see was green. At forests edge where bays of piracy and a sense of adventure so thick it was palpable.

Verdant fields and farmland to the south served as a trading empire where goods and services traded hands as quickly as the smiles of a booming nation. A port came next where the smell of the sea and beauty of the land inspired many to a life of adventure. Up the coastline then followed a city of industry and progress, where buildings were as tall as the pride of the people living in them and smooth jazz would play in the dusk.

Unifying this land, a tree, a tree as tall and thick as the land was wide. Asleep for thousands of years but always vigilant, keeping its people safe from an ancient evil till a day comes when it is vanquished. Then and only then will this land of adventure and freedom be safe.

* * *

The people of aqua road would tell a story of a mother and child who in the early days of the world where befouled by a storm and fell into the sea. All of their breath leaving their bodies they sank deep into the ocean all the while being jostled and jolted by creature and current alike. An age seemed to pass for the duo but the mother kept her fortitude and held her child to her breast. Finally they were snagged by the reef and there they settled. The sea creatures around them began to change, growing arms, legs and the traits of man. The mother and child changed in turn growing fins, tails and gills to suit their newfound home. This they say is how the merpeople were formed, this story however goes further.

Years past, the mother and child now transformed were contented with their new lives, as sudden as a change in current the mother and child were seen drifting out of their settlement in a dazed state. Through the deep sea caves they swam, never bothered by the sharks and other murderous beings that lived in those murky waters. Reaching the farthest point of the sea cave where no light could reach the mother and her child held each other and wept and screamed and thrashed in their grief. Huge scars carved themselves into the duo whilst another transformation wracked their bodies. The screams of the beholders of aqua road were heard throughout the land.

* * *

"And in world news today, mass hysteria has swept the earth of its feet when Singapore and 200 metres of the rock beneath it suddenly disappeared off the coast of Malaysia causing massive whirlpools to form in the space left behind. 17 people were confirmed dead with 27 critically injured and the entire population of Singapore missing. Nothing is known of this islands whereabouts at this time but we can assure you that our best and brightest are working around the clock for an answer. More news tonight at 9."


End file.
